monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Death
|image = |names = The Reaper |titles = Executor, Seeth |desc. = "It is a mystery what this thing is. The only known fact about it is that anything hit with the scythe in its hand never survives...." |species = ??? |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★★ |size = Large |habitats = Bitterturned Tunnels |relations = None |elements = Cursed Undrea |ailments = Deep Sleep, Cursed Undreablight |weaknesses = None |move = Scythe Swing |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |Ecology=- |Armor = Death's Equipment |Weapons = Death's Weapon |Attack page = Death Quests |Carves = Death Carves |Pictures = Death Photo Gallery}} Death is an unidentified monster in Monster Hunter Calamitous. With the lesser Cwenos and Bishapen it is part of the trio of guards and enforcers to Daimonos. It is notorious for its instant faint signature move and its ability to appear in the Bitterturned Tunnels at any time. Back story Death was a human known as Seeth, a Longsword user in black robes whose strikes never failed to slay a monster. During the destruction of old Sherin city he delivered the wound that killed the Fatalis invading. But after such he fell to his death onto a bunch of sleep herbs and fire completely destroyed the lower half of his body. The Wisps resurrected him into the Bitterturned Tunnels main guard, keeping all the abilities and equipment he had as a human and mixed in was a sleep cloud from the herbs. Now he wanders the tunnels, intent on killing all human intrusion into the place. Appearance It takes a somewhat humanoid form. What would be legs is a robe of jet black flowing behind. This robe is most of its body with the only parts not it being the skeletal fingers, the four large reddish spines from its back, and the skull face. From the skull face glow two red evil eyes. And lastly it always carries a huge scythe, covered with spikes and the base having a black/red colour and a silver blade. Behaviour Death only exists for one purpose, killing all who are deemed intruders in the Bitterturned Tunnels. Any other monsters it takes no notice of at all. But to those intruders, it is a terrifying presence, it only has a few attacks but two of which are so deadly it needs no others. Death puts them to sleep with a potent sleep breath from it's skull then slashes them with its scythe which always kills its target. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Death has no organic flesh, meaning The Frenzy has no effect what so ever. Introduction Reapers Presence: Bitterturned Tunnels: Stone Gardens It is quiet in the area, only the wind blows. But such silence will not last. A black cloud forms on the floor, and it rises. The cloud takes form. Four red glowing spines emerge from the back, arms form from the sides and a head rises from the top. From the black abyss of the head emerges a skull. A bright crimson red and black glow brings forth a huge scythe to its hand. The camera zooms in on the skull and without warning the camera shoots away and two red eyes flash and a hallow breath echoes across the gardens... Rage and Tired states Death cannot go into any of those states. He only has a set state. Mount Death can't be mounted, as there is no solid place to hit or grab. Breaks *'Skull': Will delay its sleep inducing attack. In the next encounter it respawns. Attacks Open being seen by Death, the camera will zoom in on it for a second as The hunter will without fail flinch by being noticed. The battle begins immediately, there is no roar it does or animation. *'Sleep Cast': The skulls teeth chatter as a blue and purple mist emerges. The mouth opens inhumanly wide as a circle of sleep clouds completely surrounds it. Any caught by it instantly falls asleep. *'Ominous Wind': If hunters try to attack death from above it he will raise its left arm and create a black wind with a swing. Hunters are dragged in the direction of the wind, sometimes flung right next to it. This can be done in an opposite manner to knock hunters away from it. *'Flames Of Curses': Purple flames appear in the skull which Death moves backwards upon it appearing. The flames take a more mist like form right before the skull's mouth lets out a sigh like yell. The mist combusts into several fireballs that travel fast and far in a spinning way that isn't hard for hunters to walk into. *'Wisp Chant': Death will chant in an unknown speech which calls wisps of all types. They will dart towards players who are quite the distance away and make the battle more hectic. *'Scythe Swing': The iconic and most notorious of Death's attacks, and the one which all players fear. Death will grab the scythe while mumbling in an unknown speech. A screeching sound is heard as Death prepares to strike. The scythe is swung in a wide arc and after Death is left defenceless for a moment. Anyone who is hit by the blade instantly faints in a unique animation where he/she falls almost instantly onto his/her back hardly. It will cause it even with max health and defence, and even the guts and moxie skills won't save from a fatal blow with one health, they will faint as if the skill didn't exist. Health Mechanics It is unique in having one fully set health stats carry over to all appearances. So if damage was done to Death during one encounter in an unstable quest, he will still have that damage in another quest appearance. It even carries over to free hunt and is shared amount ranks too. But if the weapons damage rating is high he will use his scythe far more, and the fact that he will only drop items on a Ultimate rank quest slaying makes it pointless to defeat him on lower ranks. And when the "restoring" timer is up, he will gain more health if The hunter unlocked the newer ranks while Death was being restored from a defeat. If enough damage is done in a single encounter, the camera will zoom in as he teleports out of the area and disappear from battle. Restoration Period If defeated in High Rank and G Rank there is a period of time in which Death will no longer show up in quests. This is the restoration period and it lasts 20 quests in High Rank, and 10 in G Rank. After it expires....Death will respawn with full health and resume appearances. Slaying Animation High Rank and G Rank Death let's out a silent yet hallow cry as it slouches down. He gasps and moans before falling to the floor seemingly dead. But then Wisps of all types come from the surroundings and surround it and drag it into a deep portal below it, taking everything of him back to be restored..... Ultimate Rank Death is knocked backwards from the finishing blow causing a red flash from its life energy being broken and its scythe to fall to the ground and unbelievably, break. Seeing its main weapon which it had used even as a human causes it to give out a yell in disbelief, a emotion he has never experienced in his monstrous form. The robe on it stops flowing and droops, causing death to fall to the floor as his powers begin to die out from the fatal damage to his energy source inside. Its fingers fall off and turn to dust as a red glow begins to emit from Death. The aura glows redder as Death raises his arms to its side upwards. It tries to call for Wisps, but they don't come to his aid. Realising that its been defeated, Death begins screaming from its skull as the aura envelops him. In one huge flash the life force explodes, killing all monsters in the area, big or small. His robes fall in a pile as the skull joins the middle, his eyes diminished. *The area Death died in will have all background audio cut out and replaced with the sound of faint wind. **No monster will spawn in the area after the animation finishes, neither will large ones enter. ***If the target monster was slain in the life killing flash the quest complete notifications will display after the animation finishes. (This includes Death's only quest) "Carves" ' ''Carves ' is loosely used as when defeated (Ultimate Rank only), is dissipates into ashes on the floor, which never respawns. Ultimate Rank '''Grants eight pieces in total' *'Death's Robe': Jet black clothing which was the very body of the reaper. Almost feels like nothing. *'Death's Scythe': A shard of the Wisps ultimate weapon, it was recreated to take life not resurrect it. With Death's fall this scythe has lost its fatal powers. *'Death's Hand': Skeletal fingers from Death which carried the scythe. Touching them makes the body feel cold. *'Death's Eye': A red orb that went out with Death's fall. It still reacts to Wisps nearby. *'Death's Skull': The face of Death itself. Even now it holds a grim look that can scare away the strongest of warriors. Plus, the Ashes Of Death is added to a hidden inventory for a special use.... Death's Fall Once slain in Ultimate Rank it is gone for good. There is no restoration period. But now a special alter is added to the Chamber area. If activated it will ask if the player wishes to place the Ashes Of Death in the alter. If selected a warning will show stating that once activated Death will be reanimated after the quest/free hunt is completed. If selected again the alter will glow red and The hunter flinches as he/she hears a load hallow breath throughout the room. After the activation Death will respawn after the quest/free hunt it took place in. Unfortunately it must be done at least once if one wishes to obtain Death's equipment set.... Theme Trivia *Death is largely based of the being of the same name in Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen. *It is required to slay Death in Ultimate rank to unlock the Ur Dasamios quest. *It is impossible to capture Death, as he will just levitate over traps. *Death is immune to terrain, like the Cantios. It can even appear in the drowned hollow and fight without issue. Note *It is the only monster besides Daimonous that Chaoarren has decided will never be brought over to Fanon Monster Hunter due to its largely crossover like details. Category:Chaoarren Category:??? Category:Monster Creation